


Бэтмен и Робин

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Прошло уже четыре месяца с момента, как Стайлз очнулся в этой палате, попав под воздействие сильного радиационного поля, но практически ничего не изменилось. Стайлз такой же говорливый, Лидия такая же спокойная, мир все такой же нестабильный…
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Бэтмен и Робин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

Кожа пересыхает, покрывается мелкими трещинками и зудит так, что хочется наизнанку вывернуться, лишь бы не чувствовать дискомфорта.

Лидия же лишь послушно ополаскивает руки в ванночке с обеззараживающим средством и тщательно бинтует каждый палец. Ей еще нужны её руки. Как и сотне-другой пациентов, ожидающих утреннего обхода.

Целое лишнее мгновение тратится на вычеркивание из самодельного календаря очередного прожитого дня. Пятьсот двадцать пять крестиков на иссиня-грязном листе картона. Лидия моргает пару раз и вымучено улыбается. Пожалуй, столь знаменательное событие стоит отметить. Вечером. После смены.

Лидия поправляет резинку на волосах и надевает медицинскую маску. Из динамиков у двери раздается привычный голос-скрежет:

_«Уровень радиационного заражения не превышает норму больше, чем на тридцать семь процентов»._

Отлично. Можно жить.

До обеда Лидия не находит даже пары минут на отдых. Вместе с другими врачами и медсестрами она проводит осмотр пациентов подземного госпиталя, ассистирует матери в паре несложных операций, и лишь коридорные часы заставляют её очнуться от монотонности работы.

_Бом. Бом._

Два часа. Лидия кивает Кире, устало развалившейся в старом потрепанном кресле, и выходит из ординаторской. Больше Лидии для госпиталя на сегодня нет.

Её и так уже заждались.

Одноместная палата под номером тридцать семь встречает тихим шуршанием одеяла и острым запахом цитрусовых.

— Я думал, ты уже меня забыла, — ворчит Стайлз, взмахивая здоровой рукой. Из-за неловкого движения мандариновые корки разлетаются во все стороны. Одна приземляется рядом с некогда белыми кедами Лидии.

— Разве я могла? — Лидия приподнимает уголки губ в подобии улыбки, остановившись у изголовья кровати.

— Обычно ты приходишь на час раньше.

Лидия пожимает плечами:

— Спасала жизни.

— Как всегда, — Стайлз закатывает глаза. — Молодец, Робин, я тобой горжусь.

Лидия качает головой и садится на краю кровати, подогнув под себя ногу.

— Должен же кто-то замещать болеющего Бэтмена, правда?

Стайлз кивает и принимается тараторить в своей излюбленной манере. Рассказывает, что к нему приходил Скотт, вернувшийся с ночного дежурства на поверхности и притащивший ему фруктов; что передавал ему (и ей тоже) привет от отца, уже вторую неделю не захаживающего в Убежище; что Джексон во время патрулирования умудрился сверзиться в нефтяную лужу и запачкал всю форму… Лидия слушает его в пол-уха, только кивая и поддакивая в нужные моменты.

Прошло уже четыре месяца с момента, как он очнулся в этой палате, попав под воздействие сильного радиационного поля, но практически ничего не изменилось. Стайлз такой же говорливый, она такая же спокойная, мир все такой же нестабильный…

— А что у тебя нового? — начиная задыхаться от собственной гиперактивности, спрашивает Стайлз, аккуратно сжимая её перебинтованные пальцы.

— Пятьсот двадцать пять дней прожито под землей, — словно рапортует Лидия. — Радиация всего на треть превышает норму. Все хорошо.

— _**Знаешь, что… Насчет нас с тобой?**_ — у Стайлза сбившееся дыхание и расширенные зрачки, так что резкий скачок темы даже не удивляет Лидию. — **_Надо бы как-нибудь выпить вместе!_** Пятьсот двадцать пять дней — это ведь дата!

Лидия улыбается:

**_— Окей._ **

**_— И пожениться,_** — голос Стайлза абсолютно серьезен.

Лидия склоняет голову набок:

— **_Хорошо._**

Стайлз едва не вскакивает с кровати:

— То есть, как? Просто «хорошо» и все? Не надо шампанского, свечей и ванны с лепестками роз?

Не смеяться невозможно: кажется, это истерическое, но Стайлзу не нужно об этом знать.

— Ну отличный ведь план на жизнь, — поясняет Лидия, разглаживая складки на покрывале. — Дождаться твоего выздоровления, напиться до беспамятства, а потом проснуться женатыми… Почти как будто бегство в Вегас, но без Вегаса.

— Да, да, ты совершенно права! — Стайлз кажется дико счастливым. — Это чудесная задумка!

Лидия лишь кивает и обращается в слух, пока Стайлз продумывает мелочи.

Она скользит пустым взглядом по палате и думает о том, сколько это все еще будет продолжаться.

Стайлзу же не нужно знать и про эти её мысли.

О том, что план «Вегас без Вегаса» давным-давно был продуман им же и — более того — воплощен в жизнь.

О том, что погибший три с половиной месяца назад Скотт МакКолл не может заходить к нему по пути с ночного дежурства.

О том, что его отца, Джона Стилински, более трех недель считают пропавшим без вести.

О том, что добытые правдами и неправдами цитрусовые Стайлзу передает она сама.

Стайлз ест мандарины, чтобы перебивать вкус крови, сочащейся из мелких трещинок во рту — точно таких же, какими покрыты её пальцы. Стайлз смеется, рассказывает небылицы и охотно ждет вестей «снаружи». Стайлз называет их «Бэтменом и Робином», строя планы на жизнь.

Лидия не хочет их рушить.

_Рано или поздно все рухнет само._

На прощание она целует Стайлза в лоб, обещает прийти завтра и желает доброй ночи, надеясь, что она действительно будет таковой. Без кризисов, осложнений и лишних потерь.

Руки все еще противно зудят, а в воздухе до сих пор эфемерно пахнет цитрусовыми. Завтра Стайлз снова расскажет ей про Скотта, передаст привет от Джона и предложит ей напиться и выйти замуж.

От такой стабильности смертельно хочется разреветься.

Вышагивая по коридору, Лидия Стилински теребит висящее на цепочке обручальное кольцо.

На круги своя заходит новый, пятьсот двадцать шестой, день жизни в Убежище.


End file.
